


Лучше собаки

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение для "Гейрангер-фьорда" и "Тепло"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше собаки

…Динь-дилинь.  
Динь-дилинь!  
\- Да! - крикнул Шерлок. - Да!  
Лишь бы смолкло.  
Смолкло.  
После нужно было подняться с кровати, выйти из комнаты и открыть дверь. Затем еще сложнее: впустить гостя и что-то ему говорить. Так как Шерлок этого не сделал, зазвенело с новой силой. Шерлок же плавился на потных простынях и хотел, чтобы мир заткнулся.  
Мир заткнулся, но нескоро.  
В момент, когда это случилось, Шерлок увяз в сон. Снились ему падения, заканчивавшиеся фатально: он ощущал каждую сломанную кость, знал, что череп его треснул. Искренне не понимал, почему всё еще жив и способен что-то чувствовать. После удивления приходило отчаяние: даже умереть нельзя по-людски. И нужно было подниматься, идти длинными холодными коридорами, через грязные гулкие залы, совершенно пустые, серые, и эхо шагов преследовало, торопило, подстегивало.  
\- Сезон гриппа, - сообщили.  
Шерлок промычал согласно. Ноль целых три сотых процента на летальные исходы. Три смерти на десять тысяч заболевших. Эпидемический порог для Лондона - пятьсот тысяч человек. Порог будет превышен.  
\- Разумеется, если носиться по Лондону без шарфа, промокнуть насквозь, а после искупаться в Темзе.  
Очень умно - говорить очевидные вещи. Ах, да, трюизм.  
Шерлок сел и огляделся: эта квартира походила на нутро кита, который поглотил Иова (физиологически недостоверно): она была тёмно-багровая и узкая, а потолок нависал и подрагивал. И за это убожество Шерлок, между прочим, платит по девятьсот фунтов.  
\- А я давно приглашал тебя переехать. У меня две спальни и нормальный камин. И довольно чисто на кухне.  
Шерлок кивнул: Лестрейд был кстати.  
\- Пить хочу.  
Лестрейд сунул в руки кружку.  
\- Билли? - наконец вспомнил Шерлок.  
Потому что началось с Билли.  
Когда началось  
Скука длилась уже восемнадцать часов и шесть минут. Нет, семь. Когда зазвонил телефон. Это не мог быть Лестрейд - зачем бы ему звонить из душевой (и его телефон лежит на столе перед Шерлоком)? Это не мог быть Майкрофт - предпочитает текстовые сообщения во временном промежутке между шестью и десятью часами утра. Это не мог быть Джон (просто не мог). Тогда Шерлок сдался.  
Звонили с неизвестного номера.  
\- Да?  
\- Они говорят, что я - твоя шавка. Но я ведь лучше собаки? У одного нет ногтя на мизинце, руки грубые. Он явно автослесарь. От другого пахнет конюшней, а складки на рубашке говорят о том… Ай! Шерлок, я же лучше собаки?! Шерлок, они говорят, что убьют меня!  
Шерлок вздрогнул, выдохнул, поморщился, хмыкнул:  
\- Не будь таким трусом, Билли. Лучше скажи, чего они от тебя хотят. И кто они.  
В трубке швыркнуло.  
\- Не вздумай никому сообщать. Это я тебе говорю, что они мне говорят. Тот, без ногтя… чёрт, больно! Они мне руку сломали! Шерлок, они меня убьют!.. Нет, всё. Не буду. Обещаю. Выкуп. Сегодня в полночь, на старой станции, Кингсвэй. Пятьдесят тысяч фунтов наличными, флешку с проектом “Айч-Семь”... Шерлок, что это за проект?.. А-а-а-а-а!  
Шорох, тишина.  
Шерлок поглядел в меркнущий экран телефона.  
\- Лестрейд, - крикнул. - Лестрейд, выходи! Сегодня ночью убьют Билла Уиггинса! То есть, они думают, что убьют! И меня тоже! Великолепно! Лестрейд, ты там утонул, что ли?!  
***  
\- Билли? - повторил Шерлок.  
\- Пара царапин. Нашли как раз вовремя. Ничего серьезного с ним сделать не успели. Шерлок? Эй! Эй, приятель!  
Шерлок удивился, как долго падала кружка. Как медленно растекался чай по полу (грязный пол).  
\- Лестрейд, - с удивлением сказал он. - А ведь я тоже лучше собаки.  
Когда продолжалось  
В целом, вышло довольно мило и весело. С самого утра лил дождь, Майкрофту ничего сообщать нужды не было.  
“Да”, - написал он в смс.  
“Они не такие идиоты”, - отозвался Шерлок. - “Они устроят перестрелку, в которой прикончат меня и Билли”.  
Деньги и флешка им, конечно, лишними не будут, но сами по себе они не столь важны. Тем, кто стоит за спинами автослесаря и любителя лошадей.  
“Хотя нет, - подумав, решил Шерлок. - Билли они прикончат раньше. Поэтому нужно будет содействие”.  
Еще подумав, добавил:  
“Не могу быть в двух местах одновременно”.  
У Шерлока же имелись две… нет, три гипотезы относительно личностей заказчиков.  
“Разумеется. А что твой инспектор?”  
Шерлок заинтересовался формулировкой “твой инспектор”, но мельком.  
Больше его занимал мистер Сеймур, который относительно недавно возвратился в страну (инкогнито, разумеется) и, очевидно, затаил на Шерлока некоторую обиду (замороженные счета). Или, например, миссис Кармайкл, которая относительно недавно вышла из тюрьмы честной женщиной (пять лет лишения свободы). Еще - некто М. Коути, наладивший производство амфетаминов с изрядным изяществом, удивительной сноровкой и в поистине промышленных масштабах (дельце вскоре развалилось - вероятно, М.Коути обижен тоже).  
Шерлок, наконец, решил, что жизнь налаживается. Его несколько волновало общее состояние и самочувствие Билли Уиггинса, но он полагал, что этот парень крепче, чем кажется.  
Однако в определенный момент пошло наперекосяк.  
В восемнадцать тридцать пять Майкрофт позвонил с уточнением: ни мистер Сэймур, ни миссис Кармайкл, ни даже М.Коути никакого отношения к сложившейся ситуации не имеют. Таким образом, Шерлок вынужден был начинать поиски с самого начала - из квартиры Билли в Хэкни. Лестрейд в это время занимался довольно бессмысленным делом: выбивал ордера на обыск квартир довольно широкого круга лиц. Шерлоку ордера нужны не были, но если Лестрейд желает законности…  
Квартира Билли представляла собой занимательнейшее место. И, конечно, Билли озаботился оставить Шерлоку дорожку из хлебных крошек. Несколько дорожек.  
***  
Нутро кита ритмично подрагивало. Вместе с нутром подрагивал заоконный свет - то мерк, то делался яростным и резким.  
Лестрейд подобрал осколки, принёс новую чашку - ту, в которой весь прошлый месяц существовал крохотный мирок нитрогенных бактерий. Мирок погиб, а чашка осталась. Шерлок вспомнил, что чашка эта пережила его собственные смерть, воскрешение и три переезда с квартиры на квартиру.  
\- Отвратительно, - сказал он. - Она переживет меня снова.  
\- Что?  
\- Эта чашка. В следующий раз разбейте её на надгробии.  
Когда закончилось  
Дорожка привела Шерлока к Ламбетскому мосту.  
Мосты, которые появляются на страницах детективных романов, опасны, - объяснял в своё время Джон. Если мост появился, с него обязательно кто-нибудь спрыгнет. Или упадет. Или будет сброшен.  
Сброшен на этот раз оказался тип с кривым грубым шрамом через левую щеку, а упал Шерлок. Падая, он помнил, что ему еще нужно успеть к полуночи на Кингсвэй.  
Он, конечно, успел.  
Билли остался жив, Майкрофт получил новый повод для издевок, Лестрейд заночевал в Ярде. Шерлок возвратился в пустую квартиру.  
В ней опять не было электричества.  
***  
В конце концов, Лестрейд поклялся разбить проклятую чашку. Потом сел рядом, вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Лучше. Я лучше собаки. Ты лучше меня, наверно. Если сигаешь с крыш и мостов ради кого-нибудь другого. Если таблетки не подействуют, я, ей-богу, вызвоню Джона. Заставлю приехать.  
Шерлок этого не хотел.  
\- Все мы лучше собак, - бормотал Лестрейд. Его бормотание успокаивало.  
В сущности, дальше должно было становиться лучше и лучше, а свет всё подрагивал.


End file.
